Easier said than done
by Diclonious57
Summary: Maya has to deal with a lot of stuff; other Shamans, evil witches, having feelings for someone she knows she shouldn't and other things that are way too complex for her to handle. It's a bad summary but it gets better; YohxOC CRACK
1. Are you serious?

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 1: Are you serious!**

**Irish: Hello everyone are you ready for this?**

**Yoh: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Irish: Fine, whatever this fic was inspired by the lovely chibichibiichigo you should check her out!**

**Irish: I don't own Shaman King and all that stuff**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Are you feeling better honey?"

My mom asked as I was about walk out the door into the evil humid hot air that was Japan. My mom was fussing around getting ready for work.

"Yeah mom I'm off to school"

I said before she pulled me back in by the shirt collar. She pulled out a brush from her purse and ran it through the rat's nest that lived on my head. I brushed my hair this morning but it was still not good enough.

"Mom"

I moaned in between brushes.

"You have such pretty hair you really should grow it out"

Every girl at my school in America had super long hair, I decided to make a statement and cut my hair short, just bellow my chin. After having short hair long hair seemed like too much effort.

"Long hair is trouble some-ouch!"

I tried to pull but that made it worse.

"Stop pulling away" she kept brushing till she felt my hair met her standards "there perfect". It was annoying but she means well she doesn't want me to look like a "wild woman" at school.

"Bye have a good day"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek before shoving me out the door.

"You too mom"

I said walking out the door.

I had been sick with the flu for a week, Okay that's not entirely true I was sick with the flu but I was also suffering from heat stroke. You try going to a place with 100% humidity from where we're lucky to get a day of 60 degrees but now I am ready to get back to school. Walking to school I noticed people still stared at me even though I have lived in Japan for almost six months. I am from America from Maine specifically and moved to Japan after my mom got a job at the high school teaching English.

I don't think that was the only reason my father had passed away a year ago and I think mom wanted us to have a fresh start. I miss him and it hurts to think about him. I just wanted to get to school.

We got this small house in some neighborhood with a bunch of young families, I thought an apartment would be fine but mom wanted a house.

It's amazing how fast one could learn a foreign language when they were completely surrounded by it. Sadly the first four months of my move was spent learning how to read, write, speak and understand. Japanese schools only were three years instead of four, it was lame being a freshman again (I was a sophomore) but no one knew it. Funbari wasn't that bad of a place I mean it has the word fun it after all but I still missed my home. I missed the cool air, I missed the pine trees, and I missed books that weren't really hard to read.

I walked down the road missing the big yellow bus I used to see almost every morning. My skin was already burning from the heat, how can people live like this?

"Maya!"

I heard someone yell out.

Looking around I spotted a patch of light brown hair running behind me.

"Morty!"

He was short boy so short that you thought he was in elementary school with light brown hair and black eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Manta!"

Oyamada Manta A.K.A Morty; he was the first person I meet in Funbari; I meet him in the horror section of the video store and we have been friends ever since. He was actually my only friend, when I first came to school people surrounded me like a endangered animal at the zoo but once the "new kid" charm wore off they isolated me because of my shy behavior. The fact that I vomited on my second day of school because of the heat did make me very popular. When I first met him I called him Morty instead of Manta by mistake and it was just so funny that I've been calling him that ever since. We both love the supernatural and quote on quote "spooky stuff". Walking up to Morty I noticed someone was with him. It was a boy I had never seen before.

A very cute boy.

The boy was taller than Monty and I, he held himself like there was nothing hold him down. He had brown hair pulled back into a pony, orange headphones around his neck, his shirt unbuttoned with black claws around his neck but what really won me over was his gentle brown eyes and serene smile. He was the wind on a hot day.

"Maya, this is my friend Asakura Yoh"

Morty said giving a name to the face. Yoh? Odd name but he looked like an odd kind of guy.

"It nice to meet you"

Good lord, he had such a sweet and gentle voice.

Yoh said taking my hand in his to shake it.

Man, his hands were so warm.

I could feel a strong spiritual energy coming from him; he had to be a shaman. I am also a shaman; I was trained by my grandmother to continue the family tradition after my mother refused to become a shaman. The family had no hard feelings for her decision; we are free to make our own choices and not let family control us. I became a shaman because it just felt right to me.

My spirit was Marzanna if you go by her polish name but she also is called More or Morena. She is the Baltic and Slavic goddess of death and rebirth in the terms of nature. She said she choose me because my blood called to her and that there was something important in my future. My mediums are the bracelets I wear because I have always been confident in my fighting abilities. I had been taking martial arts classes since I was eight (I'm 14), my dad took kung fu when he was a kid he wanted me to do the same. Marzanna prefers to not come to school with me; she finds the content way too boring for her. I have no idea what she does when I'm at school.

I needed to say something I had been thinking about crap for too long.

"It's nice to meet you too "

I tried to keep myself from curling up into a little ball blushing my brains out.

"Maya are you Okay? You seem to be spacing out a bit"

Morty said waving his hand in front of my face.

I realized that I been staring and had been holding his hand for a solid thirty seconds. Yoh was nice enough not to say anything but he had to be the sweetest guy in the world to not be creeped out by this.

"Crap! Sorry Morty I must be still a sick"

I yanked my sweaty gross hand out of this. I nervously laughed as I tried to whip hand behind my back. This was going so well, Morty was about to say something but Yoh burst out laughing.

"You call him Morty too!"

His laughter was infectious I started to laugh along with him.

"Yeah, why do you call him Morty?"

Finding the strength inside to act casual.

"He just looks like a Morty"

He said as if that made complete sense. His easygoing expression just made me laugh even harder; I haven't laughed like this since I came to this country.

The school bell starting to ring, ruining our conversation-to-be. I was more than willing to be late for class if I get to talk with Yoh longer.

"Come on you guys we have to get to class"

Morty on the other hand didn't want to get in trouble

"Yes Morty"

Yoh and I said in unison.

To be honest the rest of the school day was a blur the majority of my school day was spent watching Yoh sleep; it was creepy I know but he had such a cute sleeping face. It was so gentle and he had a slight smile on his face. I was also impressed that he could sleep in class without getting caught for three hours straight.

He woke up occasionally during class when the teacher called on him, Yoh even gave answers they weren't right but they gave the impression that he was paying attention. Once the teacher was satisfied Yoh would return to dream land.

Once the lunch bell rang he was wide-awake. We ate on the roof because that was a "prime cloud watching spot" according to Yoh. There weren't any clouds but I had a nice breeze. I found some shade so I don't burn to death. I reached inside my paper bag lunch I pulled out a sandwich. I ate in silence, Yoh wanted to enjoy his lunch period listen to his music. Morty was going to join us but he was held up by something.

"What are you eating?"

"Peanut butter sandwich."

I said making sure I had no food in my mouth before I said anything.

It was strange that such a lunch staple home would be completely foreign here. I always wanted to eat those fancy bentos that all the girls ate but I lacked the cooking skills and the patience. Who spends over an hour making a lunch?

"What's peanut butter?"

I looked over Morty decided to finally join us.

"Mushed up peanuts?" I wasn't sure how to describe it any other way.

Morty made a grimace but Yoh looked curious I could tell that he wanted to try it so I pulled a piece of my sandwich off and handed to him.

"Try it"

He ate without hesitation or complaint.

"Do you like it?"

He just stared off into space.

"I don't know yet"

I could tell by the look he was giving me that he wanted to give him some more but I wasn't having any of that.

"Well I'm not giving you anymore if that's what you're suggesting"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stingy"

He said before laughing at me.

Hey it was my food; I have every right to be stingy with it. We in general silence but in a good way, it has been along time since I ate lunch with anyone so this really made my day.

Then I heard laughter; it wasn't the sweet laughter that Yoh had it was distinct ally female and positively maniacal. It was horrifying, it made my skin turn ice cold. It was like they were laughing at me like those mean girls would laugh at my when I did something that went against their social norms. It sent chills up my spine but Yoh and Morty didn't seem to hear it.

"Maya is something wrong?"

Maybe I was just hearing the conversations from downstairs or in the courtyard? Sound did travel so I decided to ignore it. The rest of the day went on as usual but I couldn't get that laughter out of my head.

All three of us walked home together; I lived in the other direction but I always walked Morty home he was just so small and he lived near this fast river on this old rickety bridge I always had a fear that he would fall and get swept away. I wanted to walk around but this was the only way. It wasn't a natural river either it was a man-made one used to catch rainfall, it had rained a lot this week so the water was rushing past. As we walked along the bridge Morty and Yoh argued (if you can call it that; Morty was the only one with a raised tone, Yoh just smiled and responded with a calm voice). It was a rather peaceful scene but strangely all I could think about was the laughter I had heard. I was walking ahead of them, I did that with Morty so if any of the wood gave way I would fall in.

"Hey Maya you're looking pretty pale. Are you okay?"

I was going to tell them I was fine but I never got the chance to.

_CRACK!_

Before Morty or I could even react Yoh fell through the wooden boards of the bridge and into the river.

As Morty screamed out Yoh's name,

"Morty hold these"

I handed him my glasses before I found myself submerged in ice-cold water; I had jumped in after him. I didn't regret my impulsive action; he was my friend so I had to save him. The water was moving fast; I felt myself being thrown around like clothes in a washing machine. I had to keep my head up or else both of us would drown (from what I have heard a lot of people in Japan cannot swim). Everything was blurry I could barely see without my glasses.

"Yoh!"

I called out; I knew I would not get a response but I knew it would reassure him that someone was coming to help. I thanked the lord above this wasn't a real river if there were any large rocks we'd be boned.

As the water was trying to pull my head down again I saw a mop of brown hair struggling against the current. Finding myself with renewed strength I swam with the current and grabbed onto him. He wasn't moving at all; he must have fallen unconscious. That was going to be a problem; I had to keep his head as well as mine or else.

"Maya! Yoh!"

I heard Morty's voice; he was running alongside the river; he looked like he was running a marathon. I felt like I was running one too; my body hurt and it was so cold. I wanted to call out for Marzanna but I would only get a mouthful of water. Pushing my body forward I reached the edge of the river; I desperately searched for something to grab onto but the sides were too smooth there wasn't anything to grab onto.

_Please let there be a ladder or something! Please God!_

Just before I felt myself be swept away by the current my hand hit something metal; grabbing onto to it I pulled our bodies toward it. It was a ladder! Latching one of my legs onto it I pulled Yoh's body out first, I need to do some chin ups after this my upper body strength sucked. I felt him being pulled out by Morty. I followed soon after laying on the ground half panting half crying. That was the scariest thing I have ever done in my entire life but I was glad that it was all over. Morty handed me back my glasses before going to look at Yoh. I slumped onto the ground wanting to rest.

"Maya! Yoh isn't breathing!"

My eyes snapped open and I pulled myself toward them. Morty was trying to slap him awake.

"How he wasn't under water that long?"

"He must have hit his head or something"

This was starting out so great and now everythings gone to shit.

"What do we do?"

Morty's father worked at a hospital so Morty had a lot of experience with medical stuff at least I hope he did.

"He has a pulse but I'm not heavy enough to perform CPR I need your help"

I had seen CPR done on TV so I had the basic idea of how it was done but I was going to need Morty's help.

"Place your hands there and push up and down"

He pointed to a spot on Yoh's chest and I began to push. I knew the next part of CPR and I hoped Morty was going to be the one to do it.

"How long to do we do this for?"

"You know that song _Stayin' Alive_ by the Bee Gees?"*

"Yeah?"

"Sing that song in your mind and follow the rhythm of the song."

I sang that dumb disco song in my head following along with the rhythm. Morty moved Yoh's head making sure his airways were open.

"Push air into his lungs"

Morty shouted.

"Why me?"

I'm not going to kiss a guy I just met no matter how cute!

"Cause you have bigger lungs than I do! Now hurry!"

He had a point; taking a deep breath I pressed my mouth to his and blew air into his lungs. I tried desperately to think that this was like a kiss but it wasn't working.

This is not how I wanted to get my first kiss.

"Now push his chest again!"

It went on like this for what seemed like hours; I pushed on his chest, sang the song and blew air into his mouth. My body hurt; everything hurt but I kept going. As I pushed air into his lungs brown eyes snapped open and his body threw itself upwards throwing my off his body. Water came gushing out his mouth and he was coughing so hard one would think that he was going to cough out a lung. I backed away giving him room for air after a few coughs his breathing returned to normal.

I was cold, tired and soaking wet.

It didn't matter though Yoh was alive.

I jumped onto him threw my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Even after being tossed around in that river he was still warm.

"Thank God you're alright," I whispered

"What happened?"

He choked out.

"You almost drowned you idiot!"

Said an angry voice above us.

Looking over at us from the hill was a pretty girl wearing a little black dress and a red bandana. With her blonde hair she would have looked like an angel if it weren't for the icy glare and snarl on her face.

"Anna!"

Yoh shouted.

"Anna?"

The girl "Anna" walked and by walked I mean stomped right up to us, putting her hands on her hips she stared down at us.

"And what do you think you are doing with my fiancée?"

I jumped away from him in shock.

"Fiancée!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: So there's the first chapter but I want to make one thing clear there will be NO Anna bashing! I like Anna she's pretty cool.**

***They do teach you about the Bee Gees thing in real CPR classes**

**Irish: You see that sexy review button you should totally click it.**


	2. Maturity!

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 2: Maturity!**

**Irish: So about the character bashing I meant in the summary; it means that I will not be bashing any characters you guys can bash all you want. I can understand how it could be misleading but trust me I can take the heat.**

**Anna: She burns like a lobster**

**Irish: Don't tell them my secret!**

**Irish: I don't own Shaman King and all that stuff**

**Maya's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

You would think that after seeing your fiancée making out with some random girl you would be pretty pissed. I would be, so when Anna came rushing up to us with murder in her eyes I thought she was going to kick my ass. She punched Yoh square in the jaw and yelled at him for almost drowning when he knows that he can't swim.

I decided that this would be a great time to leave but Anna turned to me and gave me a glare that said, "You aren't going nowhere". Morty just sighed and told me that Anna would handle things and that he was going home.

Once she was satisfied with Yoh's beating she dragged out soggy selves to the Inn/hot spring place that Yoh and Anna live. It was freaking huge, after taking off my soggy sneakers Anna literally picked me up by the collar (that girl got some arm strength) and threw me into one of the bathhouses. From the countless animes I have seen I knew how bathhouses worked. You put your clothes in a basket and get into a pool of hot water with other naked people.

Thank God that there weren't any one else in there because it would just be too much for me.

Japanese bathrooms were weird too; they did all there scrubbing and shampooing on a stool in the corner of the room. Once their done they soak in the tub for an hour or so. I think Anna put in a bathroom rather than a hot spring, it was all tile and there weren't any rocks.

Letting the water warm my chilled bone I propped my chin on the edge of the tub deep in thought.

So the cutest, sweetest, gentles, most wonderfulest boy I have ever meet had a fiancée.

I really should have known; it's just like my aunt Susan always said, "all of the good men are either gay or taken".

I had to be the bigger person and bury whatever feelings I have for Yoh in a deep pit. What was I going to do? Break them up? I was no home wrecker! I have only known Yoh for what seems like a millisecond compared to how long those two have been together. They had to be in an arranged marriage or something because no parent would let two young teenagers get married. Who even does arranged marriages anymore? That's so last century.

No matter how back words it was they were still going to be married and I had to respect that. Anna has been nothing but nice to me; she could have beat me for kissing (CPR) her man but instead she took me into her home gave me a bath and from the sounds I heard outside the bath door she was even cleaning my clothes. It would hurt so a little while but I would get over it and then everything would be fine, right?

It's just a crush and crushes go away.

It will go away, time heals everything I just have to be patient.

"I left clothes for you outside of the tub"

Anna said outside of the door.

I then heard something sounding like "you're being so nice" followed by a very loud and angry shut up. So I sat in the tub sulking.

"Life sucks"

I said to no one.

"I don't know about that" a voice said almost making me almost shit myself, to the left of me sitting in the tub was the ghost of some Japanese women. She looked about mom's age and seemed to have tear streaks running down her eyes. It was an odd contrast to the serene smile on her face.

"Oh my humblest apologizes, I am Tomoe the former lady of the house before I was murdered"

That did not make it any better.

"I'm sorry to hear that maybe Anna can help you pass on into the after-life"

I said slowly moving away from her, she was nice enough but I really don't like sharing a bath with anyone.

"That's sweet but my family and I are content helping lady Anna"

If she was fine with it then who am I to criticize?

"I'm sorry but can you leave, we westerners are not comfortable sharing a bath"

She just smiled before quietly fading away. I was back were I started stuck in a tub feeling sorry for myself. Grow up Maya you are almost fifteen years old. Be mature suck it and face them.

"Here we go"

I sighed softly getting out of the tub; wrapping myself in a towel (it was soft) I looked outside the bath door. Sure enough there was one of those after bathrobes (what were they called yukatas?) and a pair of underpants because there was no way in hell I was going out there commando.

Peeking out of the bathroom, I made sure no one was there. This was so embarrassing; I barely knew them and I was took a bath at their house. I just wanted to get my clothes and leave but I had the leave the bathroom.

I stepped out of the bathroom into this long hallway that seemed to go on forever, it felt like I was in one of those animes were the heroine falls into feudal Japan. I would love to explore this place but it was someone's house. I shivered at the sudden change in temperature. I could hear the sound of the TV and something cooking on the stove. Whoever was cooking was making something really tasty because it then my stomach told me that I was absolutely starving.

"Hey!"

I let out a squeak in surprise. I turned around to see Yoh wearing the same robe thing that I was. He was silently chuckling finding my squeaky antics hilarious.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He just kept on laughing I felt my face flush with anger. I had half a mind to wipe that smile right off his smug face.

"I would like to know what you think is so damn funny!"

"Your cute when you're mad"

Don't say that! I want to kill any feelings I have for you, don't say I'm cute. Tell me that I'm not a girl; tell me that I look terrible. Don't make me like you so much because it hurts.

Just bury it, take a deep breath and bury it so deep that it can't hurt you.

Before I could tell him he should watch his mouth he walked right past me. His hair was much longer than I thought it would be; his hair was always in a ponytail so it was strange to see it that way. It was about the same length as Anna's, they matched how cute.

"Come on dinner is almost ready."

They're feeding me? I need to make these people banana bread or something. That's what mom does when she thanked people that and buying them beer.

"Dinner?"

I just wanna go home.

"Yeah, Anna made dinner"

She can cook too? I guess she's had more bride training than I have. I wanna slap myself for saying that, Jesus.

Yoh grabbed the sleeve of my robe and lead me into what I think was the family room. Sure enough Anna was at the short table covered in plates of food. It all looked delicious but all of this was just so overwhelming.

Why were they being so nice to me?

Instead of shock and wonder all I could feel was fear. I barely knew them and yet they have done all of this stuff. Maybe they were just really nice people or maybe they had some kind of angle. It was really sad that I could not comprehend someone doing something nice for me without having some kind of alternative motive. I found myself curling up into a ball trying desperately to disappear into the floor.

"What are you waiting for? You want us to announce your arrival or something? Hurry up and eat"

Anna snapped.

Yoh was already at the table; very excited to start eating. He looked really hungry I had to do something.

"Sorry I'm just shocked is all"

I said trying to keep my head up when I wanted to run the hell out of there.

"Why?"

Was I really going to say it? I hate lying the most but-I must stick to my morals.

"It's just that I barely know you guys and you've been so nice to me; letting me use your bath, making me food it's just a little too hard to believe you know?"

Anna scowled and crossed her arms while Yoh just smiled.

"You saved my stupid fiancée's life; it is only natural that I thank you"

That made sense.

"Besides we're friends and friends do nice things for each other."

Friends.

Something like the warmth of the sun spread of my body; all of my cynical doubts just melted away. Besides Morty I haven't made any other friends; a lot of people talked to me when I first arrived because I was the strange "foreigner" but after a while people left me alone. Poor Morty had a reputation of being a spooky weirdo and since I hung out with him I was a spooky weirdo. We were friends and I couldn't be happier. There were so many dishes and it looked like she worked really hard on all of them.

"Wow, this looks really good Anna-can I call you Anna? I know that's rude here but-"

There were so many things to add at the end of peoples' names, sometimes I forget to add them or just forget them entirely.

"You can call me Anna"

I felt like I had just won a prize. We all started to eat; Yoh was stuffing his face like a starving animal; Anna was the polar opposite eating with dignity and grace. I could barely use chopsticks so I was eating like monkey with a broken hand. I can already hear my mom saying, "Why can't you use your manners like her?"…..OH SHIT!

"CRAP MOM!"

I stood up almost knocking the table over. I could see her now; driving all around the town screaming my name like a psycho, calling all of the neighbors as if I've been kidnaped. I know it's because she care but it can get a bit extreme sometimes like when she tried to put out an amber alert when I fell asleep on a park bench after I went out for a walk.

"My mom must be worried sick about me! Can I use your phone?"

Anna made no motion to move just kept on eating.

"I already took care of it"

Took care of it? Did she call my mom? She said that like it was the most casual thing.

"What?"

"I called your mom and told her you were staying over a friend's house"

This is getting weird.

"How did you get my number?"

Please say something normal like Morty told you or something.

"I have my ways"

Somehow I could not deny that statement. I felt like she was the type of woman who could do anything with little effort. She just had that kind of charisma.

"Relax and shit down. It will all work out"

Yoh said giving me a smile that could calm even the fiercest storm.

I noticed that the inn was surprisingly empty; I would have thought that there would be workers or at least their parents.

"Where are your parents?"

They should know you have a friend over when their not home. I sound like such a scrub right now.

"I don't know"

Yoh said shrugging.

I did not like that answer. "You don't know? What do you manage this inn with Anna by yourself?"

"I manage the inn"

Anna said just eating like it was no big deal.

Are you serious! They weren't even sixteen and yet they were running a business and a household by themselves. I was amazed that this place wasn't falling apart and isn't it the law for all children to go to school (at least till high school)? I looked at Yoh hoping he would tell me she's just messing with me but nope.

"Anna mostly takes care of everything. She's very responsible"

That wasn't fair, not fair at all. She should live life like a regular girl, you know enjoy childhood.

"Do you go to school?"

Isn't that the law?

"I study at home and I go to school to take tests"

It must be lonely and frustrating to have to run an inn by yourself. Anna had to give up her childhood and her future for what? I'm just guessing she might be totally fine with it but that's how I'd feel if I were in her situation.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why it is my responsibility"

Yoh was trying to calm the conflict but I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Well it shouldn't be! Who said you have to do this all by yourself! You should be going to school, going out with friends having fun"

Why am I still talking? I'm sticking my nose way too far into her business.

"As the future wife of the heir to the Asakura house hold I to-"

I interrupted her.

"Did you choose this?"

"I was chosen because I was the most compatible for Yoh in terms of personality and spiritual ability"

So she was chosen through what a quiz? It was like picking your career off a career test. Things like that can only go skin deep but they seemed okay with it. I could tell that she was very a powerful priestess but is this what she really wanted?

"You know what? I'm going to help you run this place?"

It seemed impulsive and intrusive but if I were in her position I would want someone to help me. She seemed to be a prideful person so she would have some trouble asking someone for help.

"I can "run" it fine by myself"

She just scoffed at me; she was annoyed and understandably so.

"I don't care I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. Yoh said it himself we are friends and friends help each other" After talking I realized what a total psycho I sounded like, a moments like these I wish I was born mute.

Anna just gave me a look that I could not describe and just sighed.

"Fine but if you screw up you're fired"

I raised my hands up in victory.

"Sweet!"

"Also you will be Yoh's training partner"

"What?"

"Yoh needs to train his shaman abilities and he's been known to goof off. It is your job to make sure he does his work"

"Anna! Don't you trust me?"

Yoh said with anime tears pouring down his face. Anna did not respond. He kept crying till he looked at me."Wait Maya you're a shaman?"

"Yeah, I would introduce you to my guardian spirit but I left her at home. I promise I'll bring her along next time"

I said sheepishly.

The three of us kept talking; it was more of Yoh and me talking with Anna adding a comment here or there. We talked about Yoh deep love for oranges and the color orange; personally I prefer red (it's the color heroes wear) and so does Anna. I found out that Yoh and I share a love of horror and monster movies. Anna said that you could tell it's a man in a rubber suit but I informed her that's what made it awesome.

This lead to Yoh digging one of his movies out of a cushion (how?) and asked if we wanted to watch it. My obvious answer was yes; Anna did not respond but she sat down and watched it with us anyway. I only got half way through Godzilla fighting Mothra before I fell asleep.

I had the strangest dream; I was in this big empty room with no windows or doors. It looked like a room you would see in _Fatal Frame_. I laid on the cold wood floor curled into a ball with my arms and legs bound by what looked like red tape with strange black writing written on them. The writing went off the tape and formed a ring around me. The room was dark expect for a ring of candles that surrounded me. Every thing was blurry I could feel my glasses. My body felt so sluggish and weak, I couldn't move my body just my eyes. A wall slide open with a _swish_, I felt cold air blow past me as heavy footsteps hastidly entered the room. The wall closed and there was this _clang clang_ noise. It sounded like the noise that those staffs that the Shinto priest used. The kind with the ring on the top with a bunch of rings attached to it like bracelet charms. My mind was in such a haze I couldn't even fathom were I was or what was happening to me.

I heard faint chanting in a language I couldn't understand slowly getting not louder but closer. Slowly sandal-wearing feet stepped closer to me; each step ended with the _clang_ of the staff. As the feet were right in front of me I strained myself to look past him I couldn't see anything it was too blurry but I could hear the sounds of muffled voices and soft banging. Was someone trying to get in? I know nothing make sense in a dream but what the hell was going on. I could see clearly in dreams so why can't I see now?

As the chanting seemed to reach its high point black writing similar to the one's on the red tape rose up like a snake from the floor. The writing kept rising and rising until the chanting stopped causing the writing to come to a halt., the sandals in front of me bashed his staff against the floor, with a loud booming voice he said.

"Siru!"

What did that word mean? I sounded familiar but I couldn't think straight.

Glancing upwards I could see the writing directing itself toward me and before I could register the pain the dream ended and I was drifting in darkness.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: Well shit just happened up in this bitch. Is it a dream? Vision of the future? Actually happened?**

**Irish: You have to review to find out so please review!**


	3. Paranormal Unactivity

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 3: Paranormal unactivity**

**Irish: I wasn't expecting a big turnout but I would like some reviews seriously**

**Maya: When will all the interesting stuff happen?**

**Irish: Shut it!**

**Irish: I don't own Shaman King**

**Maya's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Clang Clang Clang_

The floating symbols floated off the floor going straight for me before-

My eyes shot open scrambling out of the covers I sat on the floor. My body was ice cold but I was covered in sweat like I had got caught in the cold rain like in Maine. My body was shaking, I never felt so scared.

That dream it felt so real.

My hands were shaking I searched for my stuffed panda for comfort but I couldn't find it and the bed I jumped out of wasn't mine. It was one of those futons they reminded me of a fancy sleeping bag. Looking around I didn't see the dresser, bookshelf stuffed with manga and pictures of my family that made up my room. The room had absolutely nothing in it, no furniture or even windows! Where was Marzanna? She would explain all of this. Where was I? I remember coming over to Yoh's house and-oh yeah I was staying the night at his house. I must have fallen asleep.

The room was so dark, it had to be late at night, Yoh and Anna were probably already in bed. I didn't feel like going back to sleep, it just felt so real. I could remember the feeling of my wrists and ankles being bound. Dreams are formations of your subconscious and memories but when did I see something like that?

I want to go home. I need to get out of here; I don't even care about my uniform. I have a spare. I'm going to walk home in the dead of night wearing nothing but a bathrobe that's how scared I am right now.

I got my shaking body up off the floor, my body felt like a newborn deer wobbling and almost toppling over.

"Come on Bambi just a bit-"

A large weight was pressed again my chest, like someone put a rock on my chest. Was I having a heart attack? Isn't that one of the symptoms? I definitely need to get out of here.

I pulled open the sliding door; at least the hallway had lights. My hands were so pale and shaking. I slowly walked down the hall; either the family room was up a head or at least a window I could crawl out of. I was almost there until someone tapped my shoulder.

My mind screamed that it was that priest from my dreams. I was not letting him take me again. I spun around ready to clock the guy but stopped myself halfway when I saw that it wasn't that man but a very concerned looking Yoh.

"Hey are you okay?"

He softly whispered.

"Yoh"

My voice was hoarse and scratchy like I had been screaming for hours. I didn't sound like me at all I sounded like Smeagol from _Lord of the Rings_.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Because I the scariest nightmare ever and now I'm trying to sneak out of your house.

"I don't know but are you still up Mr.-I-can-sleep-through-a-hurricane?"

I was no better, I could fall asleep anywhere; bench, concrete floor you name I could probably fall asleep on it.

"Something woke me up"

His faced looked regretful like he caused something horrible.

"Sorry"

I said out of reflex, when I feel like I have said something wrong or don't know what to do I just say sorry.

"It wasn't you it was something else"

Was it me screaming? I must have been screaming.

"What was it?"

He gave me a thin smile; he didn't want to tell me what woke him up. He put his hand on my shoulder, his hand felt like a torch on freezing body.

"You want some milk? It'll help your throat"

I didn't really want milk I just wanted to spend some time with him. His presence has such a soothing effect on my nerves. I nodded softly and followed him into the kitchen. My feet felt like lead and the pressure on my chest hurt. He must have sensed my wobbling body; he waited until I caught up with him. Yoh stood beside me and lead me into the family room guiding me with a hand on my back.

He helped me sit down at the table and watched as Yoh calmly fills two glasses of milk and hands me one. My body couldn't stop shaking; I wrapped his arms around my knees trying to keep warm.

"You know I never got to thank you for saving my life"

He said softly sitting next to me. I felt my cheeks heat up against my will; stop being so sweet, stop making me like any more than I should.

"Don't mention it anything for a friend"

We sat there drinking our milk in a comfortable silence, I didn't know what Yoh was thinking about but I was happy just to be with someone. If I was with someone than that man couldn't get me.

"You have quite the bed head"

He said suddenly.

"Huh?"

He chuckled and pulled a lock of my wild hair. Instinctively I slapped his hand away and quietly yelled at him.

"Stop that!"

He found this even funnier for some reason and if his laughter weren't so damn charming I would have smacked him across the face. Choosing the non-violent option I decided to change the subject.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

What a question? It's right up there with what's your favorite color or what's your favorite shape?

"Hmmm to live an easy life"

That sounds like him, to just enjoy the world. Still the world runs on money and you need to work for that.

"You'd better work hard for it; you have to work hard for anything in this world"

I was a friend I wasn't going to sugar coat it. Besides he had to help Anna, I wouldn't let him be some dead-beat husband. No matter how lazy he can be I knew Yoh would never be anything other than a loving husband.

"You seem like the hard working type"

He tried to grab my hair again but I quickly moved out of the way. Seriously what was his deal with my hair?

"Things have to get hard to before they get easy, it's 10% inspiration and 90% perspiration"

That's what my dad always said.

"Why? Can't things just be easy?"

All these difficult questions were giving me a headache; I do not want to debate ideals so early in the morning. Don't they have a saying around here that you'll get a fever if you think too much?

"It's too late to be thinking about hard stuff!"

I said chugging my milk down in one go.

"I thought you like hard work"

He said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Not late at night!"

He put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh you'll wake Anna"

I was going to strangle him; why was he picking on me so much? He wasn't like this earlier. Maybe he was just irritable from lack of sleep? I've never seen a sleep deprived Yoh before so instead of the doozy toddler type I thought he would be when tired he's a teasing meanie?

"Are you going to come over after school tomorrow?"

Technically it's today but it's rude to knit-pick.

"Yeah, I have to help you keep up with your training but to be honest I do want to go home. So I'll spend I'll go home right after training."

Dream or no dream I made a commitment and I was going to stick with it. His smile grew, my heart even under the pressure fluttered with life. I made his smile, I felt like I had won the lottery.

"Thank you, I mean it"

You don't have to thank me; I'm doing what anyone would do. We sat together for a while longer, my body was slowly warming back up and I was shaking a bit less.

"Come on, let's get some sleep"

He patted my back lightly, he offered his hand and I wanted to take it I wanted to take it so badly but I stood up without it.

"Thanks but I can stand on my own."

He didn't buy and walked with me the same way as before with a warm hand on my back. We stopped at my door and we looked at each other.

"Your sure you'll be alright?"

I patted his shoulder in a friendly way and forced a smile.

"I'll be fine"

Before he could say anything else I closed the door, whispering goodnight. I listen to his footsteps and once they faded away I slide onto the floor burying my face in my hands. I wasn't fine at all I wanted to go home.

"You dumbass!"

An angry voice said from wall across from me. It sure wasn't the ghost that haunted the house, I knew that voice anywhere.

"Marzanna!"

A palm sized blue ball was squeezing herself through a crack in the wall with an angry look on her face. I was going to get a scolding I knew it. She floated her little self over to me her eyes mixed with anger and worry.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you?"

"Hard?"

"Yes it was hard you moron! Do you realize where you are?"

"At a friend's house?"

"Wrong! You are at the Asakura's!"

What's the big deal? Wasn't she the one who was always yelling at me to make friends? Didn't she tell me that I was going to end as a crazy cat lady if I didn't get out there (I'm a dog person anyway)?

"You don't even know what they've done to you!"

Yoh was my friend and so was Anna they wouldn't do anything to me would they? I wasn't sold into slavery and I still had all my organs so what could happened?

Did it have something to do with the dream? I shook my head it couldn't be it would be too horrible. Marzanna glowed a softer shade of blue and sat on my lap trying to warm me up. She was harsh at times but she only has my best interests at heart.

" Don't worry I'm going to find someone who can help, I'll see you after school, please be careful"

She then floated away and I spent most of the night wondering what the hell just happened. I didn't sleep much, I tossed and turned all night. I think I must have gotten a few hours of sleep as soon as it began to get light out I jumped out of bed. One of the house ghosts had given me back my uniform. I waited in the family room until Anna and Yoh woke up.

I was so tired t school seemed to drag on forever, my eyes hurt and the pain in my chest made it had to stay focus. Anna who was super nice for cleaning my school uniform decided to come to class for once (it was more of Yoh and I ganging up on her and making her go).

I walked out of school with Anna; Yoh and Morty would have walked with us but Yoh had detention for falling asleep in class. Morty went to do something else since Yoh was busy so I had a free afternoon. I was going to be really bored (I'm type of person that needs to be doing something) then a thought came into my head.

"We should go to a mall or something!"

She gave an angrely look.

"Why?"

Looking at her face I could tell that she thought that was a super dumb idea like rolling down a hill inside a giant tire.

"Because it will be fun!"

Fun is important.

"I have to get back to the inn and **you **have to train"

I know I agreed to help Yoh with his shaman training. I want to do the stuffed that I promised but I wanted to do something fun and I knew Anna needed to do something fun.

"It's just for a little; we can pick up dinner or something while we're out"

I gave her the best pleading stare I could make. We stared at each other for a dramatic three minutes until she turned away and sighed.

"Fine but you're running ten kilometers instead of five"

Victory!

"Deal!"

Anna was not a mall person so to speak; it would be a while before we could go to the mall. I realized from the beginning that we wouldn't have the shopping montage that I wanted so we just went to the _Pizza Hut_ in town. Mom bought some on the first day we moved in and Japanese pizza was a lot different than American pizza but you can get used to it.

"This place looks unhealthy"

Anna said bluntly walking into the fast food chain.

"Well, yeah but it's really good!"

I'm not very fond of cheese; I pick the cheese off my pizza and if there are topping I pick those off the cheese and put them back on the cheese-less pizza. I knew that Yoh loves meat so sausage and pepperoni would be good but what would Anna like?

We looked at the menu, cheese, meat lovers some other stuff that made no sense. There were barely any names that I understood.

"Shrimp"

Anna said suddenly.

Okay that was random.

"What?"

"I want shrimp on my pizza"

That sounds seriously gross but I could just pick it off. As I was going to order the pizza I was hit by a wave of powerful Furyoku and something familiar. I glanced over to Anna; she was clutching her beads tightly. Marzanna left to do something (what a guardian spirit) so I was basically defenseless.

Maybe they weren't going to attack; I mean who attacks someone in a pizza place? The automatic doors opened and young girl walked in. She was about our age with long blond wavy hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a school uniform that was way cooler than the one's at my school. She wore a red plaid skirt with a purple button up blazer. She twirled a long pipe around her fingers and had a mischievous grin on her face. I saw the pipe glow before she said.

"Hello there it's been a long time since I've met another witch"

She said before thousands of golden butterflies came swarming in.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: Sorry I didn't say anything before but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.**

**Irish: If you don't know the lovely blond lady comes from the equally lovely chibichibiichigo and if you want to know more than read her stories or wait till next chapter and how will it come faster? Review!**


	4. The great battle of Pizza hut

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 4: The great battle of Pizza Hut**

**Irish: Okay I want to make this clear there are Pizza Huts in Japan and are quite common it's all over Code Geass**

**Maya: Dumbest title ever**

**Irish: Our special guest is the OC created by Chibichibiichigo**

**Irish: I don't own Shaman King or Pizza Hut**

**Maya's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Who starts a fight in a Pizza Hut?

Seriously there are a thousand of places (cooler places) to choose from and they choose a pizza chain? I guess it's better than KFC or a Taco Bell (I think there are KFC in Japan but I doubt there are any Taco Bell). Those places are always has this strange steam around but there isn't anything steaming.

What's done is done as they say.

Golden butterflies swarmed around us they were so tiny and dainty. I wanted one to land on my finger so I could examine them more closely; the butterflies picked up pieces of the world around us bit by bit until there was nothing left but white emptiness.

I was literally freaking the fuck out.

Even with all the crazy stuff that Shamans can do I've never heard of anyone completely destroying reality! This wasn't even an illusion either because I would have felt it. Anna was mumbling something and I could feel purifying energy coming off her. Did she think this was an illusion that she could just pray away?

"It seems we have an unwanted guest"

We looked over and saw a blonde girl twirling a long pipe in between her fingers she sat on a fancy metal chair completely calm in this whiteness. Her long wavy hair was flowing down past her shoulders the dress she wore was a pale blue with white ribbons accenting her waist and neck. She looked like a princess right out of a storybook.

"I'm afraid this is a private party"

The girl twirled her finger toward the ground and suddenly almost like an old cartoon a hole formed under Anna's feet causing her to fall through it.

"ANNA!"

Holy crap what happened.

"Relax nothing's going to happen to her, we just needed some privacy"

A new reality began to form; it was sunny a garden of golden roses, around us formed a black gazebo. The metal was so thin and was stitched together as if it were made of lace. It was charming in its own way but something about it seemed unsettling. It was too perfect and the golden butterflies floating about kept me on edge. A table for two grew out of the ground like a corn stalk complete with tea set and display of pastries. I was famous for my sweet tooth and those pastries looked super yummy but I was going to resist temptation (hopefully). The girl seemed annoyed by my lack of awe and wonder.

"Hey! You're supposed to be in awe and amazed!"

Okay; that was kind of mean this whole thing is pretty cool but I kind of wanted to have a pizza before running till I puked it all up again (meant I had more room to eat pizza when I got back). I've had enough stress already.

"Sorry it's just been a very long day"

The girl just sat in her chair.

"Sit we have much to discuss"

About what? What do people talk about over tea; the weather? I didn't say that but I did think that quite loudly. I decided to humor her and sat my sorry as on the chair across from her.

"Tea?"

I flipped my cup over the saucer, trying to be polite.

"No thanks"

I was never a big fan of tea but that didn't stop her from pouring me a cup.

"How about this then? I think you'll like it"

She calmly tapped the edge of my cup with her pipe slowly changing the tea into a dark bubbly liquid; I carefully sniffed it-it smelled just like Dr. Pepper!

How could she change something into something else?

"It's magic"

There was Furyoku but magic? I could be all "there's no such thing as magic or that magic is for kids" those people are cynical and bitter. Magic and fairies would make the world a thousand times more fun and wonderful. I would love for the seasons to change because of different fairies painting the earth and blowing on daffodils can grant wishes.

There are witches out there but I never heard of one doing something like this.

"That's great and all but why are you showing me all this?"

This has to a trap or I'm just going crazy.

"Because I asked her too"

Said a familiar voice slowly materializing into a blue ball.

"Marzanna!"

"I asked her to help you realize what you really are"

What I really am?

"Oh God don't tell me that I'm the chosen one or some shit"

The girl responded by throwing a macaroon at my face. My punishment was not complete Marzanna bashed her blue body into my face; despite being a manifestation of a spirit she could still somehow hurt me.

"How rude can you get? Your mother taught you manners use them! You haven't even introduced yourself yet!"

Marzanna screamed into my ear.

"Neither did she!"

Marzanna just glared at me. If she were in her human form she would be waggling her finger at me.

"Fine, my name is Maya it is nice to meet you"

She tilted her head as if to bow.

"Fumiko the Golden witch or the Endless witch if you prefer"

Fumiko took a puff out of her pipe; silence filled the air until she exhaled a thin stream of smoke. She looks about the same age as me why the hell is she smoking?

"You know there are two types of witches in this world; the first is the common witch that anyone can become can cast spells but not much more powerful than a shaman but the second are very rare anyone can become one but they have to have a certain spark" I didn't know were she was going but I played along.

"The second kind are powerful?"

She blew out another thin stream of smoke.

"Powerful enough to shape reality"

"So you're the second one I take it?"

I said before eating one of the macaroons, hey were pretty tasty but she then again one-upped me by dropping a pile of bricks on me.

"And so are you"

If there were liquid in my mouth I would have spit it everywhere.

"I said you are or have the potential to be a very powerful witch"

Marzanna float close to me and gave me a kind gaze but it did not feel kind.

"This is why I chose you as my partner because of the potential that flows through your veins"

She didn't mean to be cruel in any way but it still really hurt my feelings. I thought she choose me because of my skill and dedication to the craft not because of the fluid in my body.

"Come don't be like that; this is a good thing" She said trying to comfort me in her own way but I didn't want to hear any of it.

"I'm not a witch! I'm a shaman damn it!"

I shouted angrily; I wanted to leave this stupid garden and go back to my home in America and curl up in my bed. I don't want to be a witch I don't want things to change anymore!

"You can be both; I am both a shaman and a witch"

Good for you.

"Shut up, you can't prove that I'm a witch"

Show me the evidence before I call bullshit.

"I don't have to; you've done all the work. When you lost something like a pen or hair tie how come you can find it only to find something just like it? Haven't you ever wondered why you could find something easily as if it was created just for you? Such as a small toy or a ladder in a man-made river?"

The river? What was she talking about?

"There was no ladder in that river there never was; you created it by sheer willpower"

What? I can't just create something out of thin air?

"It's a rare gift you know to be able to create something from nothing. I can create but zero will always be zero I need something in order to create but you can create one from zero something from nothing"

That's ridiculous the law of conservation of energy states that energy cannot be created or destroyed.

"I can't do that; I'm not some master creator"

This was nuts, she was nuts.

"Yeah, you're not a "master creator" you're a witch of origins or the witch origins"

I have a title? Everything was just moving too fast I couldn't keep up with it all. It's like I'm riding a bicycle only to have the road suddenly turn into a treadmill going a thousand miles a minute.

"_Don't worry it will all work out"_

Yoh's voice whispered inside my head.

What would he think of all this? Knowing him he would just accept it and go with the flow so maybe I should do that too. If things don't make sense then just accept it so you can move on.

"You should feel honored a witch like you comes only once every century; and you have a lot of talent despite that Asakura bastard trying to seal it away"

I could the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and bile rising from my throat. That's nightmare wasn't a nightmare it was real? This pressure in my chest was a seal? I was felt scared and also betrayed she said Asakura right?

"It wasn't that boy if you're wondering"

Was she reading my mind? Maybe my facial expressions gave it away?

"It wasn't the Asakura boy it was his father. He tried to seal your powers but he should know that powerful magic like ours cannot be sealed away"

His father but why would he? More importantly why how did she seem to know what I am thinking? Is one of her witch powers to read minds?

"But don't think he's innocent; he knows what happened but he's too ashamed to say anything about it"

Being tied up on that floor was horrifying and my chest really hurt and he knew that. I was angry that he didn't tell me that he knew but I wanted to hear his side of the story. If it was someone else would I be as calm or would I be furious?

_CHING CHING_

Soft bells rang through the air. She girl let out a grimace; she had run out of time.

"It seems that our time is up for today but we'll pick this up tomorrow okay?"

The tea set and macaroon faded away.

"Wait! Why are you helping me?"

She smirked resting her elbows on the table like a seasoned businessman.

"Because we have need our your talents"

I knew there had to be a catch, there's no such thing as a free lunch or tea party.

"We? Whose we?"

"That's on a need to know basis"

She noticed my sad expression and smiled.

"I was scared too but it all make sense soon just be patient, once we're finished you'll never be scared again."

Before I could say anything else the chair and the person sitting on it AKA me fell through a hole similar to the one that Anna fell through. Fumiko waved goodbye as I fell through the floor and landed in my bedroom. I stared at the wall trying to process what had happened before the chair turned into golden butterflies causing me to land on my ass.

"I think I need a nap"

I said trying to process it all.

*****************************************Bonus*******************************

Fumiko sat at the table drinking her tea calmly. She had been around for a long time; two reincarnations and she had only seen a witch of origins once (and she wasn't that powerful). The girl had overestimated herself and challenged witches far more experienced than her. It was a waste of talent. It takes an unreicarnated, a new soul to be a witch of origins; she was going to need a lot of training before she could be considered a real witch.

Once she did the two of them combined could even give _them_ a run for their money.

"So how's the little witchling?"

A smooth voice said behind her.

Bare arms wrapped around her shoulders; his chin resting by her neck his long hair tickling the side of her face.

"Hao!"

He smirked against her skin.

"Yes it's me"

Leaned against her skin.

"What are you doing here?"

He stayed silent for a bit to enjoy her presence.

"Checking up on our plan"

Fumiko sighed and slumped in the chair. Hao couldn't just visit her there was always a motive. Her face scrunched up in frustration, this was stressful.

"It's _your_ plan and while I will train her as a fellow witch but I'd wish you would reconsider"

Fumiko loved Hao put she didn't like the path he was on.

"It's for a better world for you and me"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I had to put that last bit in there; I got an idea and I was like "I have to do this!"**

**Irish: Anyway updates might be slow due to a new job so bear with me.**

**Irish: Favorite and review!**


	5. My reason to fight

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 5: My reason to fight**

**Maya: Finally a serious title for once**

**Irish: It's important to the plot.**

**Irish: I hoped you enjoyed Fumiko-chan! She isn't in this chapter but she will make more future appearances.**

**Irish: I don't Shaman King**

** Maya's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I sat in my room just staring at the wall. I was trying to process what the hell just happened to me.

I was a witch.

I was the witch of origins.

Forced to move to a new country, learn a new language, start at a new school, and meet the boy of my dreams only find out that he's engaged. Now they tell me I'm a witch, it was just a lot to take in.

I felt like Luffy from _One Piece_ when he thinks too hard; his brain gets fried. And that's how my brain feels right now absolutely fried.

"Maya! Are you home from school?"

Mom must have just gotten home from work; she could figure out that I'm home by shoes by the door and…wait I came out a magic hole so she can't. I have to answer or else she's going to get all pissy for not answering her.

"Yeah!"

I called back.

I don't think I can talk to mom about all of this; we haven't been really talking much since we've come to Japan. She was never thrilled about my shaman training either. I listen to her move about down stairs; we kept the house fairly clean so she must have gone grocery shopping.

I heard the phone ring but I didn't get up to go and answer it; I don't like to answer the phone anymore. Mom answered and since she didn't say "Hey" loudly in English then the phone call is probably for me. Mom was a much more social person than I am.

"Maya phone for you!"

I walked into Mom's room and picked up the phone (I really needed to get a cellphone). Who's calling me anyway?

"Hello?"

"Maya!"

His voice! I don't think I'm ready to face him yet.

"Yoh"

"Are you alright? Anna said you were captured by a witch or something!"

He sounded frantic he kept rambling on; I was touched that he cared but he still lied to me. Well he didn't lie but he didn't tell me either and that's just as bad.

"I'm fine is Anna alright?"

I hope she landed somewhere safe not somewhere dangerous like a pile of rusty metal, a sewer or a side walk with dog poop on it.

"She's fine are you going to come over tonight?"

If I was going to see him the questions of "why did your dad try to seal my powers and how did you know I am a witch?" will just keep bubbling inside of me until I blurt it out at the worst time.

"Maybe later I want to have dinner with my mom"

"Oh okay"

Don't make sound so upset it's making me feel guilty. I guess I do feel a bit bad; I got pizza for us to have together. Getting dinner but not actually staying for dinner is a bit weird. Maybe when things aren't so complicated we can have pizza some other time?

"I'll be over later okay we still have to go on that run"

"I'm tired just thinking about it"

"Take a nap then I'll see you later"

"Bye Maya"

I hung up the phone feeling myself slump to the floor and the tension drained out of me. This was just getting way too much for me. I should just distract myself with dinner and weird anime maybe _Precure_ will be on. It's the cutest magical girl anime out there; it's campy as hell but in a good kind of way. It makes you happy like ice cream after a long day. My favorite is _Smile Precure_ it's so cute and has a good message. I wanna watch it, I'm gonna watch it.

"Hey mom what's for dinner?"

"I got _Pizza Hut_!"

Is this ironic? Because I think it is.

"Mom I'm going to my friend's house!"

"But it's already 7:30 and it's a school night"

"I'll be back before 9 I'm just going to help my friend train"

"Train for what?"

What is Yoh training for? Anna said its shaman training but-I'm confused how is running till you puke shaman training I'll ask her about it later.

"The track team"

"Okay have fun be safe and if you're not home by 9 I'm calling the police!"

The police have to wait 24 hours to search for a missing person (it takes 24 hours to file a missing person report) but mom will lie and say something that will make them send every squad car they have looking for me (she has done it before).

The air was nice; it sent a chill through my lungs. It felt nice and filled me with energy. I walked slowly to Inn enjoying the stars. I made sure not to stare up at the sky like a turkey during a rainstorm. The town already knows me as the weird foreign girl that wonders around at night (which is better than what they call me at school, the weird girl who hangs out with that short kid who likes ghosts and now that lazy kid the teachers hate) I do not want any more fodder.

"Maya"

Suddenly a light blue ball appeared on my shoulder.

"Hello Marzanna "

"I know that I'm an independent spirit but I want you to remember that I am your friend and I will protect you"

Marzanna and I were much closer when I was younger but things have leaded me to distance myself from her. I guess she wanted to restart our relationship but she was the goddess of that after all. I wanted to have a better relationship with her I was just too afraid to take the first step so I'm glad that she took it instead.

"Thank you I will do my best to protect you too"

We walked (she floated) in silence just enjoying each other's company. We pasted that hill that Yoh and Morty love so much; it has a name but I forgot it.

"Maya Wallace"

A voice said.

It sounded like an adult man and had to be an English based speaker because he could say my name without an accent.

I looked up onto the hill and saw a man with long black hair with a head band; his body was mostly covered by a pale cloak. He looked very stern and strict like he was stone itself. I could sense that he was a shaman and from his tone and posture he looked like he wanted to fight.

"You have been selected to be a candidate in the Shaman king tournament"

Shaman king? That thing that comes every thousand years? I didn't think it was real but if I could become Shaman king (or queen) I could do anything even make a miracle happen. I instantly knew what I wanted to

"In order for you to be considered a candidate you must land one hit upon me"

Just one that doesn't seem that hard.

"Marzanna let's go"

My arms and legs were coated in blue light; armor had formed over my limbs. I was a close combat fighter and I needed to make the first strike. Crouching back I jumped at him ready to kick him in the face but simple jumped up into the air. Silver wings appeared behind his back, he had animal spirits. Great, he could fly and I couldn't, and what was I going to do throw rocks at him?

"Maya I suggest you create something"

Marzanna said.

That girl, Fumiko said I create something out of nothing but how? Do I say a magic spell or something? She could have given me some pointers before dropping me off.

"Just imagine something"

Marzanna whispered.

What was I going to use? I know a rocket launcher! Make a rocket launcher but nothing showed up. Come rocket launcher! I closed my eyes and imagined a rocket launcher in my mind but all I got was a free trip into a tree by the opponent I stupidly ignored.

"Maya!"

"I'm fine I'm fine but why didn't something show up?"

"Try something simpler"

I then thought of the shooter Rinoa used in _Final Fantasy VIII_, it was a called the blaster edge, it was a simple metal blade in a circle attached to a shooting mechanism on her wrist. I could see it perfectly in my mind and when I looked at my wrist the outline of the blaster edge was forming on my wrist. It was like someone was drawing it with a magic pencil. As thought about it more and more it became clearer and realistic until I could feel its weight on my arm.

I had created something.

Pointing my blaster edge at my opponent I fired, the blade shot out straight for him. I must have caught him by surprise because I had almost hit him.

"A witch? How rare"

So much for surprises, he then flew higher up in the air.

What is he-crap he was going to dive-bomb me!

I tried to create another blade but I know time, my body couldn't move I could hear Marzanna yell at me but it all sounded like white noise. I braced myself for impact.

_Bink!_

I opened my eyes and too see the blaster edge back on my wrist; Rinoa's blaster edge always came back so it made sense that mine would too. I looked up at the man and he had stopped his attack, why? Then I saw a rip in his poncho that wasn't there before. My blade must have cut him we it returned. I had got my hit in but it was only out of pure luck. That didn't sit right with me

"Congratulations you are now officially in the shaman king tournament, in order to move on you must defeat three other shaman, opponents will contact you through the oracle bell." He waved his hand and a red watch like thing appeared on my wrist.

"Hey wait how will I?"

Before I could complete my question he was gone. The blaster edge slowly faded away, I didn't need it anymore.

"You did well Maya"

Marzanna praised.

"But it was only luck"

"Luck is only untrained skill, what do you want to do now? Go home or continue to your friend's house?"

"I'm not sure.

Everything felt so strange but I just kept walking to Yoh's house like nothing ever happened; yeah it was total denial but I didn't need any more crap to deal with. I was going to fight and that was it; I found my reason and I wanted to make my wish come true.

I stared at the oracle bell on my arm; why was it called an oracle bell when it wasn't even a bell? It should be called an oracle watch because that's what it is, why call a hot dog a cake when it's clearly a damn hot dog.

I got close to Yoh's house; he must have quite rowdy company because I could hear them from here. Just before I knocked on the door I thought to myself; would Yoh also have an oracle bell (watch)? That would mean I would have to fight Yoh but what would he fight for? He didn't real seem like the type who would fight for anything but he could surprise me.

Only one way to find out.

I softly knocked on the door and after some weird noises Yoh answered the door looking very tired and disheveled.

"Maya, you're here I was worried you had gotten lost"

His body was covered in bandages and the parts that weren't were black and blue.

"You look terrible"

He just chuckled.

"How mean"

I was expecting him to say "so do you" but nope he just let it wash over him like water of a duck's back. I was a bit jealous. I smiled softly but then I noticed the orange watch like thing on his wrist.

Maybe it was just a watch. Maybe I wouldn't have to fight him.

"Yoh-dono"

Behind him a large or rather tall spirit formed behind him, it was a samurai with silver hair and a rather flowing robe. It must be his guardian spirit.

"Hello"

I said softly.

He was in the tournament, that's what Anna's been training him for. She knew it was coming so she wanted to get him ready.

"This is Adamaru-"

Before he could finish Marzanna still in her ball form appeared and began examining Yoh and Adamaru with a rather cold (more practical than cold) gaze. To be short she was scoping them out.

"So this is the boy"

Please don't talk like that it makes you look creepy so in turn makes me look creepy.

"I guess um Yoh this is my guardian spirit Marzanna, she doesn't like to show her human form"

Adamaru leans down and says something in Yoh's ear; he didn't mean for me to hear but I did.

"I did not think an opponent would come so soon the oracle bell did not call"

So he was in the tournament; he was fighting for the title of Shaman King but for what? He had to have some goal, maybe we didn't have to fight maybe if I could become shaman king and complete his goal for him.

"So you're trying to be shaman king too"

"Maya-"

I needed to know before we could do anything else.

"Stop before you saying anything just tell me why do you want to be shaman king?"

He thought for a moment before giving me his patented carefree grin.

"So I can live an easy life"

I slapped him.

Yeah I slapped him I should I have punched his but slapping has more emotional effect. Slapping someone and punching someone have different meanings. Punching means violent anger but slapping mean deep personal offense. He looked at me but instead of looking hurt like I wanted him to he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, have I upset you?"

"Damn right you upset me, you have a chance to do anything you want to make your dreams come true and you just want to do nothing?"

"I do dream of never having to work"

Only Adamaru seemed to notice my increasing anger.

"Yoh-dono I suggest you refrain from speaking you are only upsetting her"

He just smiled. Yoh was going to say something before Anna had enough of this nonsense.

"Both of you get inside the air conditionings on!"

All three of us had a lot to talk about; we didn't have time to beat around the bush. That's one of the things I really liked about Anna she wasn't afraid to get straight to the point. Yoh grabbed me by the wrist and lead me into the living room. Anna had turned off the TV and had her "I am absolute" face on. We sat down across from her like good children.

"Both of you are in the Shaman king tournament"

We both nodded.

"I take you have discovered your powers"

"Wait you knew!"

How did she? I'm starting to believe that Yoh was right about Anna she did know everything.

"I could sense it but that's besides the point Yoh needs a sparring partner and Shorty won't cut it and because the last time he got into a fight with another shaman he landed his stupid ass in the hospital"

Shorty? Did she mean Morty? Morty Shorty that's a good one. Wait is she saying that she doesn't want Yoh and I to fight? Aren't we enemies? Wait when was Yoh in the hospital? Slow down girl I need a minute!

" So I expect you to train with Yoh everyday after school _after_ your run. Yoh is going to be shaman king so he needs to be as strong as he get."

That made sense, Yoh told me that Anna was a medium and wasn't meant for shaman fighting so I guess I was the best pick. Still we were going to be fighting each other, I just don't get their reasoning.

I was so confused. Yoh just pulled the ends of my hair to get my attention.

"Relax we won't have to fight each other until way down later so we should work together"

"I will also train you I your powers"

"How? Your not a-"

She smacked the top of my head.

"An untrained witch is a dangerous witch and I can't have that running around, now that is settled my show was on"

She turned on the TV and I my mind was blown like bits of brain were all over their walls. Not only did she make sure that we weren't going to fight she also made sure we would work together and give me training with my powers (should I call it magic?). For a conversation that would have taken hours she did it in mere minutes. Anna was amazing if she wasn't a medium she could become shaman king just from confidence alone.

"Anna likes you"

Yoh said.

"What? How can you tell?"

"We've known each other since we were kids"

I stayed silent wanting him to continue.

"She doesn't want you to stop being friends just because of the tournament. Anna has her own special way of showing she cares"

"But why does she want to help train my powers?"

"She doesn't what happened to her to happen to you"

What happened to Anna? Does it have to do with untrained powers? I wanted Yoh to tell me but I think that it was something that Anna had to tell me herself.

"Besides I don't want us to stop being friends"

Yoh patted my shoulder lightly

"I don't either"

I didn't want to lose their friendship, I wanted to become shaman king but I don't want them to hate me. They're my friends they're important to me.

"Don't worry about everything will work out"

I hope he was right about that.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: OMG I did it! It's been a year but I'm back baby!**

**Irish: those of you who live in the northeast pray that spring will finally come because I'm sick of snow!**

**Rate and Review!**


	6. Let's go to the movies!

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 6: Let's go to the movies!**

**Irish: I'm about to say something I should have said in the beginning a lot of people are turned off to this because Yoh and Anna are so good together and I completely agree. When the show first came on many years ago I had such a crush on Yoh and it broke my heart when I learned he was going to be married. I was bitter for a while but then I accepted it. A year ago or so I revisited the show and I searched around for one YohxOC fic and I couldn't find it but after some inspiration and a weird bike ride later I made this fic. It got off on a weird start but I'm not going to stop this is a story I want to tell. It's my story and I don't write to please I write because I want to and if people like great but if not whatever this is what I want to say. This is for my younger self or anyone else that wanted a fic like this.**

**Irish: That's all I'm going to say-wait also this story will be in 3****rd**** person from now on the first person wasn't' working so yeah I don't own Shaman King duh**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After receiving her oracle bell Maya's days can be described as absolute hell. Everyday after school she would go to Anna and Yoh's house to start training. Running for five miles with weights attached to their wrists. Then weight lifting and then to work on their reflexes Anna had gotten the middle school baseball team to practice their pitching on/at them. Her arms and legs were covered in baseball-sized bruises. Maya was not a fast runner but Yoh was kind enough to run beside her, Morty rode beside Yoh on his bike with his little legs there was no way he could keep up with those two.

The first few runs were painful especially for Maya who was still getting used to the heat and summer was approaching so it was only going to get hotter. She vomited a few times but Morty held her water bottle so she wouldn't dry heave. Yoh took everything is strides, his body hurts and he felt like he was going to collapse but he was happy. He was with his friends so the pain wasn't all bad. All this work was a pain but Anna's workouts always made him stronger so if he stuck with them he would be shaman king in no time.

Besides they did have some interesting conversations.

"_I heard there's a giant gundam in Tokyo" Maya said halfway through her run, it was cooler that day and she didn't throw up she was in a very good mood._

"_Yeah it's in Tokyo" Morty replied pedaling hard to keep up. Maya giggled excitedly. _

"_We should go and see it!"_

_Yoh decided to humor her._

"_Alright when do you want to go?"_

_Maya jumped up and down with excitement "Right now!" she said mid jump. When Maya was excited she was really excited bouncing around like a monkey they found it cute like an energetic puppy._

"_Won't Anna be mad if we stop?" _

_That seemed to make Maya even more excited._

"_Not if we run there! She'll be super impressed that we ran all that way!" At this point she was more jumping than running. Yoh watched her happy antics with a smile._

"_So are you trying to go see the gundam or to impress Anna?"_

_She gave her reply instantaneously_

"_Both!"_

It was Saturday, Yoh and Maya were halfway finished with their run. They collapsed on a park bench Maya chugged her water like a dehydrated camel Yoh was taking it in strides. It was amazing how well he could run considering he was running in freaking sandals.

Maya had finished her water and looked at Yoh

"How come you're not tired?"

Her voice was strained and she was out of breath. Yoh turned to her she could barely see him her sweaty hair stuck to her face and glasses. The down side about having short hair you couldn't tie it up easily and when you did it call came tumbling out.

"The more I work out the more I get to eat"

She smiled, Yoh had the appetite of a boy three times his size and Anna was a damn good cook. When Maya asked Anna who taught her how to cook all she said was that it was "bride training". What did that mean? Maya thought to herself while Morty was trying to make it easier for Yoh by taking off the weights. Yoh wanted to do everything Anna said but Maya knew that it wasn't the only reason. Yoh made be lazy but he didn't half ass anything. When he did something he put his heart and soul into it.

She liked that about him.

Yoh stretched a bit before jumping off the bench. It was time to go, she jumped off the bench and trotted after Yoh.

"Guys come look at this!"

Morty was literally spazzing out over whatever he saw. They backtracked to a poster advertising a showing of _Wrath of Fury_; it was an old kung fu movie starring Li Pai Long. Morty seemed to be a big fan of Li Pai Long almost to the point of man-crush he was telling Yoh everything about him.

"You know who he is right Maya?"

She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts.

"Yeah, it was the one who made martial arts popular in the west. My dad and I used to watch his movies all the time."

What she didn't tell them was that he was one of the reasons she took martial arts in the first place.

Morty gave Yoh a look; _see even she knows who he is_.

Morty was started to tell Yoh the plot of the movie before Yoh started to book it but Morty pedaled after him. He was going to share his fandom no matter what. Maya had already seen all his movies but she didn't say anything.

Yoh was not being very nice, he didn't do anything mean but he kept an impassive face and said a "cool" every once and awhile.

_Just because you're not interested doesn't mean you have to act to like an ass. You spent our entire lunch break yesterday going on about how much you love Soulbob. We didn't like him all that much but we listened anyway because that's what friends do._

Maya thought to herself.

"Maybe you could learn a few of his moves for the shaman fights"

Morty had nothing but the best intentions.

"Morty it's just a movie you know it isn't real right"

Morty stopped pedaling with a hurt expression, sure the movie wasn't real but all of Li Pai Long's moves were. Yoh turned around with a blank expression saying.

"C'mon those movies are all special effects and I bet he didn't even do his own stunts none of them ever do"

He was going to get kicked later Maya told herself. That was a mean thing for him to do and she could already hear his excuse about how he was just being honest. There's a time and place for brutal honesty and shitting on your friend's personal hero is not one of them.

Morty looked like a sad puppy.

"I thought you'd be excited about it. When I was a kid when I watched Li Pai Long's movies I felt for the first time that I could be brave"

Maya smiled softly and wanted to pat Morty's head but felt that would be out of place.

"Besides I thought it'd be cool to just kind of hang out"

_Now you have to go Yoh, if that wasn't a guilt trip I don't know what is_.

It wasn't directed at her but it made Maya feel extremely guilty. Yoh's expression didn't change so Maya decided to be the bigger person.

"I'll go with you. If Yoh doesn't want to go fine we'll go have fun and he can sulk"

Maya but her hands on her hips and smiled. She both meant it honestly and she wanted to pressure Yoh into coming. All they did was train and that's fine but there's no reason not to have fun every once and a while. Maya honestly didn't take Yoh to be a stick in the mud.

"But I-"

Yoh wanted to say something but looking at the pair of pleading eyes wore him down. He broke out into a smile.

"Alright we'll go!"

Maya jumped in victory.

"Alright!"

It was going to be so much fun! Before they could do anything something had to be taken care of.

"You're going to tell Anna right Yoh?"

Yoh kicked the dirt nervously.

"I was kind of hoping you would do it"

"I have magic training"

Anna's magic training was very odd. Anna couldn't do magic nor did she want to; she read some books on the subject and created training methods. For basic spells that anyone could use all you needed to do was to say a few magic words. Maya so far had only memorized a few spells she also learned that the spells from _Harry Potter_ do not work.

For her creation magic, Maya was locked in a room for hours with only a candle and a spoon. She was allowed to come out once she had created another one. Maya could only create a spoon but after a few minutes the spoon would disappear. Maya also noticed that the more spoons she tried to create the more her chest hurt. It was probably just a side effect of using so much magic in one sitting (like an MP bar in a video game) so she didn't tell Yoh or Anna about it.

Anna also drilled into her head the most important rule about magic.

You have to believe in it for it to work.

Magic was a fragile thing if you didn't believe in it your spells would fall apart. She called it "anti-magic toxins". That's why spells were created to form a solid foundation in reality. Maya's random creations from before were created from a desire or a prayer allowing it to exist. Maya believed in magic (hell she got solid evidence) but she was unsure that her spells would work. The secret ingredient in magic is self-confidence.

"That spoon thing?"

"Yeah so you guys can take of it-"

Maya was then struck with a great idea.

"OH OH I know! Anna can come with us!"

"I don't think she'll-" Maya wasn't taking any excuses today.

"No excuses you're her fiancé figure out a way!"

He paused and thought for a moment before saying "Just because its you" Maya tried to register what the hell he meant by that Yoh decided that it was trying to start running again so she had forget her thoughts and chase after him.

Maya waited in front of the old movie theatre rocking back in forth on the heels of her sneakers. She wanted to pull out her phone and play a game but she didn't want to seem like that chick-that-was-always-on-her-phone (she was sadly slowly becoming). After her magic lessons she was told by the house ghosts to head home and meet everyone at this old theatre where they showed indie independent movies for college kids.

Marzanna float next to her in her orb form, she seemed to prefer it nowadays. Sometimes they would play a two-player game on the phone but for now they had to entertain themselves by kicking pebbles.

"Maya"

She looked over; Yoh had managed to convince Anna to come along.

"Hey what took you so long?"

Yoh and Morty looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"You look different"

Maya face-palmed of course she would look different all they saw her in was her school uniform and work out gear but was it so weird to see her in jeans and a t-shirt? The rat's nest that grew from her head was a bit nicer because when her mom found out about her going to the movies she had sure that Maya's hair was presentable and it took _forever_.

"You boys are so stupid"

Anna just waved them off walking into the movie theatre whom Maya quickly followed leaving them outside with the bugs.

The movie theatre was mostly deserted there wasn't even anyone at the snack area. Maya had brought snacks with her (she wasn't going to spend 1069 yen on candy that she could buy for 475 yen at the convenience store). They gave their tickets to an usher more focused on his Gameboy than his job and sat down in the empty screening room.

The movie was old grainy and in terrible condition. It looked like a B-rated horror flick from the 70s. Maya bet that theatre geeks would love if the movie had been made during that time. This movie was made much later and was re-mastered several times. The best part of the movie was that it was terribly dubbed in English with Japanese subtitles at the bottom.

For someone who had was "forced" to see the movie Yoh seemed pretty into the film. He acted like a kid at their first time at the movies and it was Yoh never got to go the movies or arcades like regular kids so this was a new experience for him. Morty was acting the same way only through pure fan-boyness. Maya thought it was adorable. Anna was apathetic as always but she was entertained.

After the movie Morty and Yoh had a fan-boy level conversation about the movie. Morty was practically glowing; his friend had enjoyed something really special to him.

"Anna did you like the movie"

Maya asked.

"It was okay"

Anna didn't really get Maya she appeared in her life and just didn't leave. Anna could read the minds and emotions of others so when Maya said she would help her she thought Maya lying but she was completely honest. Maya was always honest; Anna was a cynic so it was strange to see a totally honest person (Not entirely honest she knew of her feelings for her fiancé but the fact that Maya planned not to do anything with them soothed her). Maya just really wanted to be friends with her.

Maya was nice and she would try for Yoh' sake.

Walking home they noticed a young woman standing in front of them. She had green hair wearing a dress that showed a lot of leg. Behind her seemed to be a big hulking man with a tag on his face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the film, my Li is spectacular don't you think?"

Marzanna floated behind Maya instead of her usual ball form she now sported a pair of eyes a mouth but the vines in place of hair stood out the most. Marzanna represented both life and death but she preferred her life form.

"She reeks of death"

The woman just flipped her hair.

"Your spirit needs to learn some manners I'll be sure to discipline her harshly when you give her to me"

"What who the hell do" Yoh's voice seemed to over power hers. "Who are you anyway?" Behind him Maya murmured how it was rude to interrupt but he didn't hear her.

"I am Tao Jun and I am here to make request Yoh Asakura and Maya Wallace please hand over your spirits to me, they are for my brother Ren"

"Ren? Isn't that the name of the guy who sent you to the hospital?"

Yoh shouted about Ren but Maya wasn't listening all she wanted to do is pound her into paste but then that woman said something that made her blood run cold.

"Once the both of you have given me your spirits Wallace please come with me, father has need of a witch you'll be an excellent addition to our _collection_"

_Collection? That mean they'll turn me into _Maya eyes turned to the grey being_ one of those things all because my powers?_

This wasn't like in the movies Maya could feel the killing intent; this woman has every intention of killing her. She wasn't Li Pai Long or some super hero she was just a kid and she could die.

"You're sick, really really sick."

Maya began speaking in English her mind was spinning the flight or fight response was in motion.

"Marzanna!"

Her bracelets began to grow slowly covering her fists like creeping vines. Maya charged at the woman but she just pulled yellow pieces of paper from her garter like some femme fatal. One of the papers slapped it self onto the grey person before her fist could get even get close a large grey hand grabbed Maya's arm and threw her into a bunch of garbage cans.

"Maya are you okay?"

Maya couldn't tell who was talking to her all she knew was that she was throw into garbage only seconds into the fight. That was the lamest thing on the freaking planet. Her pride was screaming get the fuck back out there are do some damage or you'll lose any respect your friends have for you.

"Yeah I'm great" Marzanna was whispering apologies in her hear but she shrugged them off.

She got back up ready to keep going. Anna explained how the grey being was a corpse puppet being controlled by the tags on its face and that it was no ordinary spirit it was the corpse of Lee Pai Long himself.

Maya was pulling herself out of the trash before an arm looped under hers pulling her.

"Yoh?"

"Come on let's free Li Pai Long's spirit together"

She maybe covered in trash but when Yoh smiled at her like that she felt like she was the prettiest girl in the world.

"Marzanna you ready?"

"Of course"

_We may not be Kung Fu masters but together maybe we can do it._

They could not do it.

They could barely get any attacks in before getting the living shit kicked out of them. When the corpse pulled out his nunchakus things got really bad. Morty watched in horror as his two only friends were being beaten almost to death and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Anna can't you do something? Use one of your spells?"

Anna just looked at the fight with a stern expression.

"I have no intention of helping them"

Morty was shocked, isn't Yoh Anna's fiancé and isn't Maya her friend? She should want to help them.

"This is a good test to see if Yoh has the stuff to be Shaman King. If he can't beat an opponent of this caliber then there's no hope for him. I refuse to be the wife or friend of a loser."

She said it so calmly with her arms crossed but her hands seemed to be squeezing her forearms tightly. Li Pai Long held Yoh up by the throat and pressing his heel into Maya's chest.

"What a great attitude!"

"What I'm still here aren't I? Its because I believe in them"

The corpse threw Yoh at Anna's feet and kicked Maya like a soccer ball shortly there after.

"Forgive me Yoh-dono if I had a sword I would surely thrash him but this steel pipe is difficult and Maya-dono's arm needs mending."

Adamaru apologized profusely.

Maya didn't notice at first but when Li Pai Long had grabbed her arm at the start of the fight he grabbed it so hard that it was bruised all the way to the bone it was her dominate hand making fighting difficult. She tried to use her magic but her chest was starting to hurt and it was hard to focus when you were getting the stuffing kicked out of you.

"What do you mean?"

Yoh was slowly picking himself off the ground.

"If I had a sword or something with a grip I break his defenses and remove the tag from his head."

The woman just laughed like the queen of hearts would laugh at her poor ignorant minions.

"The crappy swordsman blames his tools and the other can't even use her magic. Are these really the spirits brother and father want so badly. A sorry excuse for a warrior and an even more pathetic goddess, don't you agrees Lee?"

Maya could feel the earth around her start to decay, Marzanna was getting angry. Her death abilities could not be controlled when she used it everyone and everything would decay even Maya.

"I honestly thought it would not have to come to this but all this work was starting to make me sweat"

Morty could see she was about to deliver the killing blow so he knew what he had to do. He ran the hell out of there screaming bloody murder to outsiders it looked like he was running away but that wasn't his plan he was going to get a sword or die trying.

"Morty.."

Yoh looked broken hearted his friend had left him. He looked over Maya looked like she was about to keel over. She wasn't going to comment on Morty's behavior because she didn't know what to say to make it hurt less.

"Come on Yoh we gotta keep moving"

They were beaten and bruised to the point where you could even see any patch of skin that wasn't black and blue. Marzanna's vines had grown over Maya's arm to form a makeshift splint.

The green haired woman was getting rather frustrated. All she had to do was to take weak spirits from snot nosed brats but they just had to be so stubborn. They were going to lose no one could defeat her Li. If she took down one of them the other should go down quicker.

Sending out another tag, the puppet swung his nunchakus at the crippled girl only for her to catch with her bad hand, her body was flowing with spirit energy. Vines grew from her arm wrapping them around the piece of wood. The vines were not the dainty things from before but almost a garnet red with the leaves looking similar to barbed wire.

"Do you know why Marzanna's power is shown through plants?"

No one answered but steam was coming from the wood in her hands. The piece began to lose its shape and seemed to sag a bit. The air also started to stink of rotting wood.

"Because although she is the goddess of death and rebirth but only for nature itself. Things die in the winter but be born a new in the spring. Do you know what happens to things when they die they ROT!"

The wood began to slag like a limp noodle only for it to finally turn to what could only be described as oatmeal dripping onto the ground and through her fingers. The vines began to creep up to the metal chain turning the metal it touched rusty. The tips of the vines started to weave like a needle and thread through the Li's hand. The rotting wood smell was replaced by the smell of rotting flesh; Maya was so angry and tired to vomit at the stench. The doll using it's fighting instincts ripped the broken nunchakus from the vines and spin kicked the poor girl into a wall bashing the back of her skull.

"Maya!"

"Don't worry you can join the creepy little brat"

The doll used the unrotted part of his nunchakus and smashed him onto Maya's semi unconscious body. He quickly rolled off of her silently moving her hair away from her face to make sure she was still breathing. He softly whispered if she was all right and she made a groan and nodded.

Jun leaned against the ticket booth with a smug expression.

"Look at you two what a waste of misguided courage. I'll be taking the samurai and the girl so if you want to live stay down."

Maya reached up and grabbed Yoh's shirt squeezing it tightly. He looked down at her, she was covered in bruises but her big hazel eyes were screaming, "Please don't let them take me".

"I don't want to die but Maya and Adamaru are my friends and I'll never give them up"

He unconsciously placed his hand on Maya's head and stroked her hair. Jun just looked at him like he was a moron.

"You would really do all that for friendship? What good is friendship anyway?"

What she didn't see was Morty limping up carrying a wooden sword.

"Friendship is going to kick your ass"

Maya was elated, Morty had come back and not only came back he came back with a sword. How did he do it? Who cares! He wasn't a coward he risked his tiny body all to get a sword for his friend.

She was so happy she fell asleep right there.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: Jesus that took forever! I'm sorry it ended that way but I really wanted to get it out.**

**Irish: Anyway please tell me what you think and just for a heads up I will not be following the show to a T anymore, it will follow the plot but it will more focus on Maya's journey than Yoh's. **

**Irish: Next time Maya first Shaman king fight and a rival appears-sort of!**

**Irish: Before I forget I did convert the price of candy from CVS and the movie theatre into yen using Google. **


	7. Magical girl-really?

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 7: Magical girl-really?**

**Irish: This is where the story goes on my own trail. Not much to say really other than real life controlling me and lost interest into the fandom but I work on this when I can.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Maya was sitting at her desk trying desperately not to be bored out of her skull. She was in the Shaman King tournament something like algebra was just so lame. Maya was actually pretty good at math and when she first came to Japan it was the only thing she knew how to do. She looked around; she could tell that Anna was bored too but Anna was super smart like so smart she should be at a higher level like skip a few grades but Maya didn't think they did that in Japan. She looked to her left but she didn't have to look to know that Yoh was doodling on in his notebook. It was really one big sketchpad at this point. It was kind of amazing that he could be so calm with large rocks in his pockets and a large chain wrapped around his waist. The fact the teachers just ignored that disturbed her quite a bit.

This day could not get anymore-

"Wallace Maya, I challenged you to a shaman battle!"

Someone screamed from the front of the school.

The whole class leaped from their desks to the windows where they saw what looked like to be a magical girl like the kind one would see on TV. Maya liked those shows the main character was always so cheerful and everyone liked them but no matter how cute the main character's outfits were Maya would never wear them in public. She looked like she was in 6th grade with her bright highlighter pink hair tied into pigtails with big pink lacy ribbons. She wore a light pink puffy dress with puff sleeves and a white underskirt. It looked like a sweet Lolita type of dress but was covered in glitter like she took a bucket of glitter and dumped it on herself before coming here. In her hands was a gold rod with what looked like a red crystal heart and she was pointing it right at Maya.

Absorbing the information in front of her Anna turned to Maya.

"You know that we can't be friends anymore"

Maya just nods.

_After this I wouldn't want to be friends with me either._

She could hear the whispers of her classmates wondering how she knows this crazy girl. There was also another problem she wasn't scheduled for any battles today. The oracle bell would tell her-Maya's bell began to chime.

"Attention Maya Wallace has a battle with Asura Kamakura at 11:30"

Maya glanced at the clock; it was 11:23 so she was early.

"Can we go somewhere else? It's kind of crowded"

Maya really did not want her classmates to see her jumping around like a crazy person because they couldn't see spirits.

"NO! We fight right here right now! Don't bother using your spirit with battles between adorable magical girls and ugly witches it magic only!"

A light blue ball came rushing into the classroom, Marzanna must have heard about the battle. Maya had switched my medium to my wrists because she found the anklets to be stupid. She let Marzanna's light surround her so she could drop down to the school grounds safely. Maya heard a groan behind her; the school gym teacher was lying on the school gates his head covered in blood. The girl, Asura looked at her smugly.

"Shall we begin witch of origins? But first let's give us some privacy."

Raising her heart rod to the sky and she shouted.

"Pretty! Cutie! Magical Cover!"

A bright pink light shot out and once it hit a certain point it spread out surrounding them in what could be described as a pink glittery tea cozy.

"There now we have our privacy, happy?"

_Yeah but that's not the only reason_

Maya thought to herself. Many of the students didn't believe in magic and since they couldn't see spirits it would only increase the anti-magic toxins in the air. She didn't know if it was to protect her power or the girl's.

_But wait-_

"How did you know I was the witch of origins?"

The girl didn't answer she just raised her wand charging the magic in the air.

"If you win I'll tell you! Now Sweet Pretty Deadly Shredding Cards!"

Magic cards flew out of the girl's wand and straight toward Maya, she quickly dodged thanking the stars that they weren't a tracking kind of spell.

"Damn it! Oops that's not cute! Look at what you made me do you bitch!"

The wand charged even brighter with cards flying out everywhere, like schools of fish they charged at Maya. Marzanna's power wrapped around her arms and legs to give a bit of a power boost.

"Damn it, Zakeru!"

A bolt of lightning shot out of Maya's hands and straight toward the girl, a pink bubble formed around her but it just went right through blasting off one of her pigtails.

_I need to work on my aim seriously!_

Her opponent just turned to her looking like Maya had just set her dog on fire. Her light blue eyes turning stormy and cruel, Maya could guess that this was Asura's true colors.

"My hair! My beautiful hair! You ruined it you ugly shitty gaijin whore!"

_Wow_

"That's it! Gorgeous Gently Head Smashing Pots!"

_What kind of spell is that?_

Before Maya could even process Marzanna forced her body to move just before a large washing pot landed where she was standing. Maya couldn't believe it, magical girls were supposed to be nice only fighting against evil but she's trying to kill her.

"Hey! What's you're problem you just have to beat your opponents not kills them!"

Maya shouted trying to avoid the rain of pots.

Asura just smirked and flipped the one pigtail she had left.

"It is because I am a magical girl the symbol of goodness and light while you are a witch evil and corrupted so I have to kill you. And once I kill you I will blow up the entire school to make sure I kill that other shaman contestant too and once I become shaman king I will become the cutest girl in the world!"

Maya felt the rage ignite inside of her, it wasn't that she was going to kill Yoh and Anna but she didn't care who got in here way. She wasn't good or full of light she was just using it to justify her actions. This girl couldn't become shaman king ever! Maya stared at her wrist, she wasn't going to use her regular blade this time, oh no this monster deserved something special. The outline of a straight blade formed on top of her wrist wrapping around it like bracelet. The pain in her chest increased as the blade began to form a solid constructs. Maya got into a running stance, ready to strike.

"Ready Marzanna? Zyphr!"

A green spinning glyph formed under Maya's feet sending her rushing forward, straight to into Asura. They were so close that they could smell each other's breath. Asura's stormy blue eyes changed back into bright blue but it quickly turned into ice when she saw the blade dangerous close to her neck.

"Now give me the wand"

Asura didn't move so Maya just snatched it right out of her hands. She threw it on the ground and crushed it underneath her heel. She had destroyed Asura's catalysis she had won. The pink shield began to fade until a strong breeze blew it away like a cloud of glittery pink smoke.

"Maya Wallace winner"

Her bell whistled.

"How did I lose?"

Asura began to whimper but Maya didn't care about her pity party she wanted answers. She let her blade fade and used her other hand to grab the girl's shirt collar keeping her standing.

"You lost because you're a bitch now how do you know who I am?"

Asura just laughed.

"Are really that stupid? Everyone in the magical community knows about you. The witch of origins born once every thousand years, people would pay a great price for someone like you. I know-"

She stopped mid-sentence her eyes growing wide and full of fear. Her body began to tremble so much that Maya dropped her turning around to see what the hell she was staring at.

There was someone standing on top of the school, their back towards the sun so she couldn't make it out properly all she could make out was that the person was short enough to be around her age and had really long hair. Maya turned to speak to Asura

"Who is-"

but she was gone and when she turned toward the school the stranger was gone too.

_Who was that?_

Her train of thought was broken by the voices of Morty and Yoh; they were running toward her with Anna calmly walking behind them. It didn't matter she had one her first match and she was with her friends that stranger was the last thing on her mind.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: I really dished that out. A shout out goes to Nispedana for inspiring me to get back into writing because I really enjoy it.**


End file.
